All Alone
by Flit Flutterby
Summary: Peter Calamy's sister waits for him on the docks, only to find out he's not comming home. One shot. Please R&R.


Ok this is really bad but I just thought it was kind of sweet. If you look at any of my other work it's all sad and depressing... well this one's no different. Any way just please read it I know it's kind of stupid but if you want to flame it or anything like that when your done that's fine. Anyway the character's name is pronounced Ash-ling it's a Celtic name.  
  
All alone.  
  
It was windy and my wild auburn hair was blowing like mad as stood at the docks, waiting for Peter's ship to come in. I was informed that the HMS Surprise was due in today. It has been three hours since I first arrived. I watched as wives and families of the crew of the ship gathered around my waiting stop. Some of them I recognized from when I was last here sending my brother off. There was Lord and Lady Blankney, I recognized them because their son, William, was a good friend of my brother Peter. They had sail together before and though Will was a few years younger; he and Peter were close friends. It is a shame because in the last letter I got from my brother four months ago, he informed me that Will had lost him arm in battle. I always fear that something like that will happen to Peter. I could not imagine that because he is all I have left. I laughed to my self. Before our parents died five years ago when I was eighteen, and Peter was twelve, I hated him. Well I did not hate him, in fact I love him very much and did then just the same, but we had a typical brother sister relationship. We were constantly fighting about everything. If he said one thing I would say the exact opposite just to spite him. But then the fire destroyed everything; it took our house, our treasures, and the life of our parents. After that I got a job as a seamstress to rent an apartment and buy food. Peter and I grew close after that. Both of us now got along, knowing that all we had left was each other. A couple months after little food and not knowing how much longer our money would hold, Peter ran off to join the Navy. It was good work and with the money he sent back to me, we were able to get a small house just outside of London.  
  
Now it's been just over year since I've seen my dear brother and I have missed him fiercely. I'm waiting anxiously while the ship docks in port I look at the officers in the blue coats to see if anyone of them is Peter. No luck. I rock on my heels apprehensively and I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Lord Blankney.  
  
"Excuse my Miss but I was wondering are you my son, Will's friend Peter's sister?" He asks.  
  
"Yes I am, I'm Miss Aisling Calamy, how do you do?" I replied as politely as possible.  
  
"I thought you looked familiar, I'm quite well thank you. Will is quite fond of your brother, they are close friends."  
  
"Aye, they are. And I'm sorry to hear that your son was wounded in battle." He sighed in smiled.  
  
"I understand the sacrifice of service. I was once in the Navy my self; it's my wife that seems to be devastated by it. But in the letters I've gotten from him he seems in high spirits." I just nod. "Well it was nice talking to you."  
  
"Yes very nice, maybe I will see you again when were back here sending the boys off again." I watched as the men got off the ship and darted through the crowd looking for my brother. I could not spot him anywhere. I also took note that they seemed to have fewer men on the ship now then when left port a year ago. My somach did a flip-flop, what if Peter did not make it home this time. No, no I thought to myself he's fine, he's just dawdling like always. He always likes to scare me when he comes home from being out at war. I saw Will come off followed by a couple of other midshipman but neither one of them was my brother. I ran over to him with a smile, he gave me a strange look.  
  
"Hello Will, I saw your father he's over there," I said cheerfully, while pointing to where I was standing before, he gave me a nod but still said nothing. "Anyway Will, I was wondering, do you know where my brother, wondered off too. I can't seem to find him anywhere." Will's unreadable look turned in to one of great sorrow, and the other midshipman who were with him, turned away from me. My smile turned in to a look of fear. "Will what is it, where is Peter?"  
  
"Maybe you should go see Captain Aubry," he finally managed to choke out. My heart pounded. No, no, no this can't be happening I thought.  
  
"Will no, please tell me. I want to hear it from you." I cried fighting the tears that threatened my eyes.  
  
"Aisling, Peter's dead," he blurted out and then ran off toward his parents. I stood there shocked. I saw the captain standing on deck chatting to the doctor when I stormed on board. I didn't believe what Will had told me, my brother was surely still on the ship. The Captain turned and looked at me startled and then gave me a stern look.  
  
"Your not suppose to be on board, Miss, I'm sure your husband will be off soon enough.  
"I'm not looking for my husband, I'm looking for my brother. He is an officer on your ship."  
  
"I'm sorry. Miss, all the officers have left the ship but me. He's probably ok the pier with everyone else."  
  
"I have no found him yet, please can you just look in his quarters to see if he's still there." The Captain sighed and nodded.  
  
"Alright, what's his name?  
  
"Peter Calamy, his my brother." The Captain gave me a heartbreaking look and turned to the doctor. Then captain came and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm so very sorry Miss Calamy, but your brother was killed in battle." I cried I could not believe my brother; the only person I had left in my family was now dead. I turned and look over the side of the ship at many of the other crying women; many who were now finding out they were widows. I turned back to he captain; he gave me and an apologetic look as I fell in to his arms crying.  
I was now all alone. 


End file.
